The Perks of Being a Klutz
by annabethslays
Summary: When Annabeth Chase finds herself on the floor of a crowded airport, who else to help her but the dashing dark-haired boy named Percy Jackson? Two lovers collide in a short but sweet story of spontaneous airport romance.


**A/N: Soo...this is my first fanfic that I'm uploading on here. It's a Percabeth airport AU, because, well, I'm a sucker for those haha. Please feel free to leave any reviews and let me know if there's anything I should change! Thanks in advance!**

* * *

"You're in Gate 53, right over there." The ticket woman said, pointing to the far left.

"Great, thank you." Annabeth responded, taking a deep breath.

This was going to be her very first time riding an airplane. She sighed, gathering her bags, and hurried on down the airport hall to her gate. As she scurried off, her clumsiness got the best of her.

"Eugh!" She cried, falling down to the floor.

A moment had passed. "Hey, do you need any help?" She could hear the slight chuckle of a man, presumably in his 20s, hand outstretched to help her get up.

She sighed. _Could this get any cheesier?_

"Uh, yeah, sure," She grabbed hold of his hand as he pulled her up in a swift motion.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The awkward silence filled the air as if a giant giant hot-air balloon had slowly deflated, causing the room to get much, much hotter.

The man scratched the back of his neck. She took the time to study his demeanour.

He stood exactly six feet tall, with dark, thick strands of glossy black hair scrambled atop his head. His hair was swept to the side, to the right, to the left, every which way. His messy locks were nothing compared to his clothes: plain, beige, (or was it white but so dirty that it had become beige?) long sleeved shirt, paired with skinny dark-washed jeans. His shoes were tattered and filthy, as if he had spent the whole day in a skating park.

But as she stared at his face, she could tell this boy was beautiful.

Startling sea-green eyes, like the ones she'd imagined in a fairytale. His skin a tan complexion, of the mediterranean type. Sharply angled nose, high cheekbones, big beautiful eyebrows, and a smile that could light up the whole universe. Yep, he was annoyingly gorgeous.

"Uh, so...how did you manage to fall down, anyways?"

Noticing her staring, she quickly turned away.

"Oh, yeah, that's just me. I'm a klutz."

"Ah, I figured." He chuckled.

She glared at him for a moment, with the same stare that got her out of most problems. Few people dared talk to her when she looked at them like that. Surprisingly, he didn't seem intimidated.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding," He outstretched his hand, "Name's Percy, by the way."

"Annabeth." She shook Percy's hand.

"Is that Annabell, you said?" He teased.

"No, it's Annabeth." She was starting to get annoyed. _Everybody_ did that.

"Kidding again. That's my humour. No one really seems to get it for some reason."

"I wonder why." Annabeth mused.

"Hey!" He protested. "So, uh, anyways...would you be interested in getting a cup of coffee, maybe?"

"I don't drink coffee, but hot chocolate would be nice." She glanced at her watch, making sure she wouldn't be late for her flight.

* * *

As they walked to the closest coffee shop, the pair got to talking.

"So where're you from?" He asked.

"Virginia. How about you?"

"New York. Manhattan, to be exact."

"Huh. Well I'm surprised you didn't come up to me saying, ' _Hey, I'm walkin' here!_ '"

"Ugh, people and their stereotypes." Percy complained, but she could see the slight hint of a smile.

They arrived at the coffee shop, setting down their bags on a small table looking out to the view of the planes.

"So, hot chocolate you said?"

"Yes, please." She sat down, smoothing her pink skirt. Her blonde curly hair had been tied up into a high ponytail, but she decided to let it down. Loosening the hair tie, several locks of golden-blonde cascaded down her back.

* * *

Percy came back with the two drinks. He handed Annabeth her hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing the drink from his hands.

"No problem." He sat down, and they got to talking for what seemed like hours.

Her childhood, her experience with running away from her home, everything she had buried deep inside of her escaped her lips as she talked to Percy. She had never felt more comfortable with someone than now. Her mind forgot about all her priorities. Which was a problem, because it had been way longer than expected.

She glanced at the time. "Oh, shoot!"

"What?" Percy looked confused.

"My...my flight. Boarding ended about ten minutes ago." Her smile disappeared from her face. She _knew_ she was going to mess something up. Her friends, Piper and Jason, had been waiting for her at San Francisco. They expected her to be there for Piper's birthday tomorrow, and of course, she missed the flight.

"Oh my god, I'm _such_ an idiot sometimes!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It happens."

"Yes, but..I'm always the planner. I organize everything to a T, and I almost never mess things up. But now look…" She let out an exasperated breath, dropping her hands dramatically on her thighs.

Percy tried to think of a way to make her feel better. He patted her back and pulled her into his arms. He could hear her muffled sobs.

"Hey...but guess what this means?"

She looked up at his face. "What?"

"It means...you get to stay longer with me." He grinned.

Annabeth sniffled, then realized what he meant. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Here, come on. Let's go to the bookstore. I'm about to show you some of my favourite novels." He waved his hand dramatically in an arc.

She chuckled. "You _read_?"

"Well, no," Percy admitted. "But I can tell _you_ do."

She held his hand, the two trudging along.

Annabeth passed by Gate 53. The plane was just taking off. But somehow, she just knew everything was going to be okay.

She was the planner, after all.


End file.
